


Santa Reward

by sheltie1987



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naughty Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: If Natsu puts up decorations Levy will do something special for him.





	Santa Reward

**Santa Reward**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my first Xmas Fairy Tail story though not my first Fairy Tail M story. I know I’m late for the occasion on this one. Couldn’t be helped, but I got it in before the new year, so that counts for something, right?**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

Natsu was grumbling as he was on a ladder putting up garland. He hated this, why’d he have to do this? Why couldn’t Frosty the Stripper do this? Oh yeah, he was hiding from Juvia since she wanted to give him a special Christmas present. Natsu had a guess that Juvia was going to try and rape Gray again, which she tried to do on Halloween, and then at the Flower Viewing Party though that one was stopped by Makarov.

“A little more to the left Natsu” Levy said.

“Right, right” Natsu muttered.

“Natsu” Levy said.

“Yeah” Natsu said paying half an ear since he was busy adjusting the garland and not trying to fall off the ladder with his reach.

“If you get this done I’ll wear that thing you want me to wear” Levy said.

This got Natsu’s attention. He looked down to see Levy looking a bit nervous.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes” Levy said.

“Deal” Natsu said now getting into decorating.

/Scene Break/

Levy was dressed in a skimpy Santa costume. She had been adamant against wearing it as soon as Natsu came home with it. It basically consisted of a red crop top with white fuzz lining that showed too much of her stomach than she wanted and a short, short skirt that barely covered her ass or vagina. It even came with a thong red thong with a picture of mistletoe on the bit of fabric. The top also boosted her cleavage. Now Levy had grown and didn’t have the small tits she’d been plagued with for many years. She’d never be as as stacked as some of her guild mates like Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna or Erza, but she had some nice swells. Natsu telling her they were the best all the time helped get over her self-consciousness, mostly.

“Fucking hell Levy, you’re a fucking sexy” Natsu commented as he stared.

“Am I?” Levy asked anxiously.

“Hell yeah, look” Natsu said as he pointed to his bulge he was sporting.

“I-I-I did that?” Levy asked stunned.

“Yeah, you did. I’ve told you a lot of times Levy. You’re fucking sexy. I always fight the urge to bend you over one of the tables at the guild and pound your pussy” Natsu said earnestly.

Though Levy has heard this all before and knew Natsu spoke from the heart, well, maybe somewhere south of the heart. It was hard sometimes to feel secure in Natsu’s love for her. He could’ve had Lucy or Lisanna. Hell, maybe even Mirajane. The blue-haired mage had noticed the Demon of Fairies eyeing Natsu sometimes. Then there was the girl from Sabertooth, what was her name again? Oh yes, Yukino And to her surprise the Princess of Fiore, Hisui. But he chose her in the end. It was unbelievable.

“Wanna sit on my lap Santa?” Natsu asked grinning wide.

“Isn’t it the other way around Natsu, you sit on my lap?” Levy asked.

“Yeah, but I want that pussy on my cock” Natsu said bluntly.

Levy blushed as the image of riding Natsu came to mind. Sure, they’ve done that before. Hell, they’ve done it in numerous positions since they’ve been together. All that reading worked for her in so many ways.

Their relationship wasn’t normal really since they’ve known each other for a long time though not so intimately. So there was some dating before they first did the deed, but it was on the third date that they did it. Neither had planned it, it just happened. They were eating in a restaurant one moment; the next Levy was on her back naked with Natsu plowing her in oh so delicious ways.

Ever since then they had sex whenever they could. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other the first two months after their first time. They did learn some control and were able to go on jobs and such, but hell, the after job sex was some of the best. Especially if the job involved fighting. A great way of burning off the lingering bits of adrenaline. Levy also got much, much stronger since she felt she should try and get closer to her boyfriend’s level so she could join him on his jobs, which were more dangerous than what Team Shadow Gear went on.

“Oh, you’re being very naughty, propositioning Santa like this” Levy said in a sultry tone.

“I am naughty, very naughty. Wanna see how naughty I can be” Natsu said, his eyes burning with pure lust.

Levy shivered, she had to control herself, but she couldn’t. Maybe it was the costume she was wearing that made her feel a bit freer? She didn’t know. She sashayed over to Natsu putting as much wiggle in her hips as possible. She climbed onto Natsu’s lap and pulled him into a hot kiss. Natsu kissed back gripping her ass and she moaned at this. Feeling his hands on her pert little ass. It felt so good, him squeezing both globes, stroking them. To give her thanks and much more she ground her mound into Natsu’s bulge a bit harder, really feeling it through the fabric.

“Fuck, Levy, I need ya” Natsu groaned.

“Give it to me then, give me your candy cane” Levy panted.

In her mind, a small part that was still ‘sane’ thought that line was so corny. Something that’d be in one of Erza’s dirty books. She felt a flash of flame and she looked down to see that Natsu had burned not only the crotch of his pants away, but her thong too. The head of his man meat was rubbing against her moist lower lips. She eased herself down onto him since Natsu was so big, and even after all the times they’ve done it she hadn’t gotten fully used to it. She doubted she ever will.

“Oh fuck” Levy moaned as she threw her head back.

Natsu growled as he pushed his hips up burying more of his dragon spear into his lover. She was so tight, so wet, so hot. It felt so goddamn good.

“I love this pussy, love it, I could fuck it all day” Natsu muttered.

“Oh yes, I love your cock Natsu. It’s so big and thick. Mmmmm, it fills me so good” Levy murmured feeling a bit sex drunk.

She began to bounce up and down pushing herself down further, taking more of his rod each time she descended. Natsu helped her by holding her by the waist, but soon that wasn’t enough. He needed to see all of her. He gently burned off the rest of her outfit and Levy gasped at this though this wasn't the first time he’d done this. Her wardrobe had taken a beating and she lost count how times she had to buy clothes whether by Natsu ripping or burning it off. She’d always complain about it, but a part of her enjoyed the roughness of it, the feeling of the flames caress her skin as they destroyed her clothing. It never burned her since Natsu found a way for his flames to not do that, but take care of the garment in the way of her lovely body.

“Natsu, the outfit” Levy cried.

“Buy you a new one, want your tits now” Natsu grunted.

Levy groaned as she felt Natsu bury his face in her hills, licking, sucking and nibbling on them. She grabbed his head, weaving her fingers through his pink locks. She kept his head in place not wanting to lose the wonderful sensations of his mouth on her breasts. She knew he’d leave marks as he always did and she’d strut about like they were grand battle scars though she’d never actually show them off to anyone willingly.

They kept going, their pelvises clashing, as they sped up their movements. They were so good at this they didn’t need to think about it, it was instinctual. A well oiled-machine.

“OH NATSU!” Levy cried as she climaxed.

“Fuck, Levy” Natsu growled.

He took over pushing her up and down as she went through her orgasm and recovered. She got back to it when she regained her senses. Again it was experience that had her recover so quickly. That took some time since early on she’d black out and it would be a while before she could go again. Now she could go almost as long as Natsu wanted, needed. But she had her limits.

Levy pulled Natsu’s head from her cleavage and kissed him full tongue. Natsu’s tongue dueled hers as his hands gripped her long blue hair, his fingers weaving through the long blue locks. Their chests pressed together, he could feel her hard nipples grazing across his pecs. The dragon slayer got up and Levy wrapped her legs around his waist hopping up and down as he walked, he pushed her up against the nearest wall and got his feet in position. He then began to pound into her like he was beating up a monster.

“OH NATSU, NATSU! OH YES, YES FUCK ME, FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE CUNT, FUCK IT. OH MY GODS, YOUR CANDY CANE FEELS SO GOOD IN MY TWAT! MORE, MORE, I NEED MORE! OH YES!” Levy howled.

Natsu grunted and groaned as he hammered his lover’s quim, her juices were drooling all over the floor, down his legs, balls.

Levy’s eyes rolled up to the back of head as she climaxed again. Natsu let out a bellowing grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside her. They paused for a few moments, breathing hard. Their bodies were slick with sweat, aglow from their recent exertions.

“Aren’t ya glad I got you that?” Natsu asked grinning.

“Hmm, yes, I am” Levy said as she felt Natsu’s still hard cock twitch inside her.

 _Hmm that was so good, but I think I need some helpers_ she thought as her mind began to percolate.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, a sequel to this is in the works. It won’t be ready for this Xmas, but will be for next year. I got to writing this very late. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
